


Summer Love (English version)

by AndyNeves



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyNeves/pseuds/AndyNeves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's stupid of me to believe that you still think of me, as I think about you. What we had was the maximum, but it was just a summer love. And as my grandmother used to say: summer love doesn't climb the mountain "- John Daniel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistake but my english is not so good :/ Anyway feel free for telling me if you find any mistake :)

Well after a year of work, the NCIS team finally got the well deserved summer break.  
"So where are you going to spend the vacations, partner?" - Asked Sam  
"I don't know, maybe Catalina to play golf and drink margaritas. Want to come? "Sam laughed  
"I don´t think so, partner. I already have plans. Family trip. "  
"Okay."  
"So guys. Plans for vacation? "  
"Actually yes." - Replied Sam  
"Not at all." - Said Callen  
"So you could come with us, Callen."  
"With you?" - Asked confused  
"Yes Deeks, Nell and I were just to combine a few days at a beach house. As you have no plans, you could come. If you want of course."  
"Sounds good. Why not? Where is it? "  
"In my house in Venice Beach. You can be rest assured that no one will follow us. "Kensi and Callen laughed too  
"Well the talk is good, but I gotta go." Said Sam saying goodbye.  
"I'm gonna miss you partner." - said Callen joking.  
"Yeah." - Sam replied as he was leaving the bullpen.  
"So as the days are going to be in your beach house?" - Callen asked as he sat down.  
"Well, we'll arrive there tomorrow. But you can go later if you want."- Explained Nell  
"Exactly." - Kensi reinforced.  
"I was referring to the day itself, what we would do, but this information was also helpful. "- Callen said smiling  
"We hadn't thought about it but, i don't know, normal vacation days, with trips to the beach, dinners and so." - Said Deeks  
"Fine for me. Count me in. "- Said Callen  
"Okay, so it's done. We're going tomorrow?"- Kensi asked waiting for responses from the other.  
"Yes, it can be." - Said Deeks and Callen and Nell approved.  
"And Eric won't go?" - Asked Callen  
"No, he already has plans." - Kensi said with a wink.  
"Oh, I bet they all are with that brunette." - Callen concludes with a mischievous smile. Everyone laughed.  
...  
Callen and the others had already left the bullpen so they can make the bags.  
"I think that's all. Towel, clothes, shoes, toiletries, sunglasses, slippers and ,of course, my mp4. "- Said Callen. The phone rang. It was a message from Kensi.  
"Tomorrow we meet at 10 am at the beach house." - read Callen  
...  
Callen was the first to arrive but it didn't t take long for the others to arrive.  
"Good morning!" - Said Callen  
"Good morning!" - Answered the three chorused.  
"Wow, this is what we call a beach house." - Said Callen surprised  
"It is what gives to have family members in real state business." - Kensi said "Come in."  
"Now we have to decide something. The house only has two bedrooms. Who sleeps with whom? "- Kensi asked  
"For me it doesn't matter, but it seems better if you two slept in a room and me and Callen on another Callen." - Said Deeks  
"I agree." - said Callen  
"Okay, so girls on one side and boys on the other. Seems to faculty."  
"But if you want to stay with Deeks since you are dating, I think there is no problem for me to stay with Callen. Or is there? '"  
"No, of course not. It's fine for me, I don't care. "- Callen said smiling  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes" - answered both at the same time.  
"So let's pack up our stuff so we can have lunch." - Kensi said before giving them the directions to the rooms. The room where would stay Callen and Nell was upstairs and Kensi and Deeks stayed downstairs.  
"Wow! This is spacious. "- Said Nell "And the bed too."  
"Yes, it is." - Callen said as he prepared to pack up the suitcase.  
It was hot so they all wore more practical clothing.  
Callen was the first to pack up and decided to go buy some essential things for lunch.  
Nell came down and heard Kensi and Deeks were still packing up things, but no sign of Callen. She came in the kitchen but only found a note.  
"I went shopping. I'll be back :) "  
Nell didn't imagine that Callen was a very domestic person but it was actually.  
"Hey Nell, where's Callen?" - asked Kensi. Deeks followed her to the kitchen.  
"He went shopping." Nell said showing them the note. Nell just say that and Callen entered the house.  
"Hello" - said Callen while landing things on the counter.  
"You didn't have to have gone shopping. We could have asked for a pizza or something. "- Kensi said  
"Okay, but we can not order pizza all the entire vacation, otherwise we won't fit in the doors." - Everyone laughed  
"Okay, but then we were going to the supermarket."  
"I know, but I can't do lunch?" - Asked Callen  
"Of course you can! Lunch, dinner and snacks if you want. "- Kensi said "Yes, because I tell you already that don't cook very well. "  
"Good we're deeds the steak." - Said Deeks. Everyone laughed but Deeks wasn't saved from a punch in the arm.  
"No problem. I can cook. "- Said Callen  
"And I'll help." - Concluded Nell  
"No, no. We have to share the tasks. "- Kensi said  
"So Nell and I cook and you clean. It's fair. "- Said Callen  
"Alright then." - Said Deeks  
"Now, please let the master work." - Said Callen  
"Ahahaha! Master?"- said Nell  
"Yeah" - Callen laughed  
...  
"Um, it's great!" - Nell said "The best shrimp risotto I have ever eaten."  
"I agree." - Kensi said  
"I told you." - Said Callen  
"Where did you learn to cook so well?" - Kensi asked  
"Well, me being the only one I had to fend me somehow. And the recipes that I learned in foster homes helped. "- Said Callen  
After lunch, Kensi and Deeks raised the table.  
"It's good to see them well. Finally. "- Said Callen  
"Yes, it is. Finally they decided."- Nell and Callen laughed.  
"If you guys want to go getting ready to go to the beach!" - Kensi shouted from the kitchen  
"Yes, mom." - Callen said. Nell was discovering the funny side of Callen. And she liked.  
"Will you use the bathroom?" - Asked Nell.  
"No. It's all yours. "- Callen said with a smile.  
While Nell got dressed in the bathroom, Callen got dressed in the room.  
"Can I leave?" - Asked Nell, preventing catching him off guard.  
"Yes, of course" - said Callen  
Nell came out and saw that Callen hadn't worn the sweater yet and noticed the bullet wounds he had on his back. Her thoughts flew when Callen wore the sweater.  
"Shall we?" - Callen asked as he descended the stairs.  
"Let's go." - Said Deeks.  
It wasn't necessary to drive because the beach was right in front of the house. It was four in the afternoon, so the boys put the sun umbrella while Kensi and Nell took the clothes off. Callen was surprised when he saw Nell on bikini because normally she doesn't wear anything too low cut at work. Deeks noticed that Callen was looking but he didn't say nothing. After placed the sun umbrella both took off their tshirts to enjoy a day in the sun. They were in a circle so Kensi was aside of Nell and Nell aside of Callen  
"Deeks can you put me sunscreen?"  
"Sure, Kens."  
"Sorry Nell, but you could put sunscreen on my back, please?" - Asked Callen  
"Sure. Turn around."  
Nell hesitated in passing the cream due to gunshot wounds.  
"You can pass. It doesn't hurt. "- Nell believed him and Callen had the best massage of his life.  
"You may?" - Asked Nell with the bottle on her hand.  
"Yeah." - Nell could swear that Callen had taken a course in massage. His touch was so confident and affectionate. If it had lasted longer Nell would fall asleep.  
"Done." - Said Callen  
After settling on the beach, they decided to play "truth or dare".  
"Truth or dare?". Kensi asked  
"Truth." - Said Nell  
"Do you like Eric?"  
"No."  
"Consequences, you have to give a kiss to Callen, a swim and then rolling in the sand or we bury you in the sand."  
"These are the consequences? So I'll choose the first one. "  
"Okay."  
Callen was a prank and when Nell came to give him a kiss on his face he walked away. Callen and Nell laughed but she also gave him a donkey in the arm and while Callen complained Nell gave him a kiss.  
"Truth or dare?" - Asked Nell  
"Dare." - Said Callen  
"Okay, then do a step of dance, sing a little or then we do a moche."  
"Really you're going to sacrifice me?" - Nell bent shoulders.  
"Ok, you can do the moche." - Callen said "I'll regret this."  
The three looked at each other.  
"So?" - Callen asked confused. He just say that and the three jumped on him. Callen turned belly up not to hurt himself on the back.  
"Ah. Ok, I think you can move out now. I'm already running out of air. "- Said Callen. They left "Thanks God. Oh jesus!" "Ok now I'm full of warmth, I'll take a dip, someone comes?"  
"I'll buy ice creams." - Said Deeks  
"Later." - Said both (Kensi and Nell) to Callen.  
"Okay."  
Callen was towards the sea and plunged.  
"If it wasn't for liking Deeks, he didn't escape me." - Said Kensi watching Callen swimming.  
"Who?" - Asked Nell  
"Callen. Also I just see him as an older brother, but he is sexy indeed. Don't you agree? "- Kensi asked poking Nell. Nell didn't know what to say.  
"Yes I agree. But if Deeks heard this, he wouldn't like."  
"So it I said it when he wasn't here." - Kensi laughed. Callen had already left the sea and Nell was watching him as she thought about what she said earlier. Kensi noticed she was staring Callen as he approached.  
"The water is excellent." - Said Callen lying on towel.  
"I'm back." - Deeks said with the ice creams on his hand.  
They enjoyed their ice creams and they were all taking a dip. Then returned to the towels to dry.  
"We're going home. You still here?"- Kensi asked  
"Yes, a little bit longer." - Said Nell  
"Enjoy it." - Kensi said winking at Nell.  
Nell realized the heartbeat but she didn't understand it.  
Callen and Nell were at the beach just enjoying the sun, but in the meantime Nell fell asleep. Callen realized but he didn't want to wake up her because it wasn't too late and he was allowed to stand also. Shortly after Callen felt Nell's arms on his chest. She had turned into her sleep and snuggled into him, unaware of what she was doing. Callen smiled at the gesture and put an arm around her too. It all seemed so familiar. Both were asleep for two hours. Both were asleep for two hours. It was 7:30 pm when both woke up with the noise of Callen's cellphone. It was Kensi.  
"So you lost yourself?" - Kensi asked laughing  
"No. We fell asleep. We're on our way."- Said Callen  
"I'm sorry for snuggling on you, but I was sleeping in my sleep and do not control what I do." - Apologized Nell  
"No problem." - Callen said smiling. "Shall we?"  
"Yeah, let's go." - Nell got dressed while Callen packed his things.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, where are they?" - Deeks asked Kensi.  
"At the beach. They fell asleep." - Kensi responded with a thoughtful expression.  
"Ok, I don't like the look on your face right now. Is there anything I should know about?"  
"Not that I'm aware of, but this is strange."  
Callen and Nell arrived at home.  
"Hello, sleepy heads!" - Exclaimed Kensi with a smile.  
"Sorry if we worried you, guys." - Said Nell.  
"No. You were in good hands anyway." - Responded Kensi.  
"I'll just take a shower and then make dinner." - Exclaimed Callen. Nell went to the bedroom with him so she could put down all the stuff she was carrying.  
"What was that about?" - Deeks asked Kensi while joining her at the couch.  
"What?"  
"The 'you're in good hands' thing. Do you know something I don't?"  
"I don't know, maybe. But when you went to buy ice creams, Callen went for a dive and Nell couldn't take her eyes off of him when he got out. It may not mean anything, but I think she likes him."  
"Yeah, I noticed that on the other day, when you girls were taking off your clothes, he was staring at her, though it was kind of obvious because after all she doesn't wear like too short or provoking clothes on a daily basis." - Said Deeks.  
"Something tells me there's something going on between those two." - Kensi told him.  
"Maybe."  
...  
"Are you gonna use the bathroom?" - Nell inquired.  
"Yeah, I was going to take a shower. But if you can go if you want to." - said Callen  
"No, it's ok. Go take your shower."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, go." - Said Nell.  
Callen went to take his shower and Nell couldn't stop thinking about what had happened that afternoon. She couldn't stop thinking about the man that was sleeping in the same bed as she was. Did Nell had feelings for Callen? Maybe, but he would never look at her the same way she looked at him. At least that was what Nell thought. She was one of those teenagers that fall in love with a badboy, but then end up with some nerd. Callen was too much for her. About Callen, he seemed to be ok with what had happened. It had been nothing more than an affection human gesture. Nell was wtching TV when suddenly Callen called her name.  
"Nell?"  
"Yeah?" "  
"I forgot my clothes. Can I go get them?"  
"Sure, no problem." After Nell's confirmation, Callen went to get his clothes. Nell wanted to focus on the TV but it was difficult, because Callen was there... Just in a towel and water was streaming down his body. Had it been another man, Nell would be able to focus, but it wasn't another man, it was Callen. The NCIS bad boy, the man every woman dreamed of having. It didn't take very long for Callen to choose his clothes and head back to the bathroom.  
"Bathroom is all yours if you want to use it." - Callen said. - "I'll make dinner." Callen went downstairs, only to find Kensi and Deeks snuggling on the couch while watching a movie.  
"Sorry for interrupting the moment..." - Exclaimed Callen.  
"It's ok." - Kensi said.  
"What so you guys want for dinner?"  
"I trust you, do whatever you want." - Kensi told him.  
"Ok, then."  
...  
Nell had already taken a shower and was now trying to find her camera so she could take pictures of these summer vacations with her colleagues. Nell went downstairs and then to the kitchen where she found Callen cooking with a cloth on his shoulder. she tried as hard as she could to take a picture of Callen without him noticing... And mission accomplished! even distracted, Callen looked great in photos.  
"Guys, dinner's ready!" - Callen alerted everyone and then realized Nell was standing there. - "How long have you been there?"  
"A while. I didn't want to be a candle between those two." - Both laughed. In only 15 minutes Nell saw how agile and confident Callen was inside a kitchen and she heard him humming. Many surprises so far during these summer vacations.  
After dinner...  
"Me and Deeks will go to a bar. Do you wanna come?"  
"Sorry Kens, but i´m really tired. Maybe tomorrow." - said Callen  
"Ok. How about you Nell?"  
"I'll also stay home."  
"Alright then. See you later or tomorrow." - said Kensi  
"Bye. Have fun!" - said Callen. "Well I'll clean the dishes since those two were freed." - Callen said smiling.  
"No, no i'll clean. You already did dinner." - said Callen  
"But you don't ne..."  
"I insist."  
"Okay. Then I go to the gym a little bit."  
Nell had already washed the dishes up and walked to the gym. The first thing she noticed was Callen's sweater that was on the treadmill. Callen was fighting against the punching bag. He didn't notice the arrival of Nell because he was listening to music.  
It was strange for Nell seeing him without a shirt. Of course she had seen many men without a sweater, but it was strange to see her boss like that, but she couldn't deny that she liked what she saw.  
After 10 minutes of training Callen turned off the music. Nell realized and went to the living room without Callen might realize that she was watching him. He hadn't worn the sweater.  
"What a workout!" - said Nell while Callen went to the kitchen to fetch a bottle of water.  
"Yes ... it was."  
"I'm going to bed."  
"Me too. I'm exhausted. "  
While Nell wore her pajamas, Callen took a quick shower.  
"On which side do you rather sleep?" - Asked Callen  
"It makes no difference to me. Sleep where you want. "  
Thus, Callen lay on the left side and Nell went to the kitchen to drink water.  
"Can you turn out the light, please?" - asked Callen already quite sleepy.  
"Yes ... of course." - Nell realized that Callen had fallen asleep and took the opportunity to take a picture of him sleeping. The lucky it is that the machine had no noise, otherwise she had been caught by Callen.  
Around 3am Kensi and Deeks entered the house and went sneaking into they're room thus preventing waking up the other two.  
"No, no, stop!" - Nell screamed in a nightmare.  
"Nell ... Nell wake up. Nell." - Trying to wake Callen said Nell.  
"No!" - Nell struggled, pushing Callen.  
"Nell wake up! It's me, Callen." - Nell woke up and hugged Callen while crying. "Shh, it's okay. I am here. Shh." - Callen said soothingly.  
"I'll get you some tea for calm you down."  
"No!" - Said Nell pulling him. "Stay here, please." - begged Nell  
"Ok, I'll stay. But try to relax." - Said Callen lying again facing Nell.  
"Callen?"  
"Yup?"  
"Could you hug me?" - Asked Nell. No response was necessary because she was scared and Callen just moved to be able to put his arms around Nell.  
"Better?" - He asked  
"Better." Nell knew it would be difficult to fall asleep again but with Callen's arms around her she already felt safe. She always felt safe with him.  
It was 10 am and Kensi and Deeks had already raised, but Callen and Nell were still sleeping. It had been a rough night.  
"I'll make pancakes." - Said Deeks  
"And I will call those two." - Kensi said  
She was surprised when she opened the bedroom door since no one answered. The two were sleeping together and Nell was still in Callen's arms.  
"Deeks."  
"Yup?"  
"You have to see what's going on up there."  
"Do I want to see it?"  
"Don't be silly, come on." They went up.  
"After all, served as something our left, yesterday." - Said Deeks  
"Well, it seems so. They both look so cute. "- Kensi said  
"Yes, it is true, but now we should go downstairs or we'll be caught."  
About half an hour later Nell woke up.  
She noticed that Callen still had his arms around her.  
"You're awake?" - Callen asked with a sleepy voice.  
"I am now." - Nell turned to face Callen. Callen hasn't loosened of Nell and he kept his eyes closed.  
"Tough night, huh?" - Said Nell  
"Yes, but I hope you're better now." - said Callen moving a lock of hair from Nell..  
"... Thank you for having stayed here."  
"If i wouldn't had stayed here, where would i sleep.?" - joked Callen. Nell laughed  
"No, I mean ..."  
"I know." They were looking at each other for seconds that seemed an eternity.  
"I think we should go downstairs."  
"Let's go."  
"Hey! How's everything sleepy heads?" - asked Kensi  
"Good morning!" - Said Callen  
"The night went well." - Deeks let out while preparing the table.  
"What?" - Nell asked because she didn't understood.  
"Nothing, nothing. This should be of the yesterday drinks. Never mind." - said Kensi  
"Then,we go to the beach? Or we'll stay at the pool?" - asked Callen  
"Today we'll stay home. We will debut the pool."  
"Want some help, buddie?" - Deeks asked  
"Thank you,but not i don't need." - said Callen  
They were all in the garden, enjoying the pool and a barbecue.  
They were all having fun while eating.  
"I'll get my camera." - Said Nell. Callen followed her with his eyes until she was out of his sight.  
Nell wanted to take the best pictures for later recall. She took pictures while everyone laughed, Kensi and Deeks in their quarreling and Callen while resting on lounge chair. There were more pictures where Callen appeared than those where it wasn't present. He was a good model for photos. There was no photo where he was looking bad.  
"This is a bit off. Let's play a game. "- Said Nell  
"Truth or Dare?" - Kensi asked  
"Ok" - said Callen  
"Then, Truth or Dare." - Deeks asked  
"Truth." - said Nell.  
"Is it true that you like someone?"  
"No."  
"Dare: dance a little, throw yourself like a sheet metal in the pool or you kiss one of us. Me or Callen."  
"Deeks!" - said Kensi. Callen laughed.  
"What?! It's supposed to be stupid!" - said Deeks.  
"As you don't give me another option, i'll choose the first one."  
"C'mon!" Said Deeks. Nell danced a little samba and while she was dancing, Deeks nudged Kensi so that she could see that Callen couldn't put take his eyes out of Nell.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's enough. Now, it's my turn." - said Nell "Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." - said Kensi  
"It's true that you already had a crush on Callen?"  
"Yeah, but it was before meeting Deeks." - Callen almost got choked with the beer after hearing the answer.  
"Seriusly?! That's really makes me less worried!" - said Deeks and Callen and Nell laughed.  
"Don't be a fool." - said Kensi while kissing him.  
"Hu, hu we're still here." - said Nell  
"We'll have to get use to this. They're not going to separate from each other." - said Callen  
"How funny, aren't you ?" - joked Kensi throwing him a pillow from the lounger.  
"Alright, i'm gonna shut up." - said Callen laughing. For me that's enough of truth or dare. I'll get more beers."  
"And I need to go to the bathroom." - said Nell  
...  
"I'm back."  
"Me too." - said Callen right after Nell.  
They were all talking when Callen decided to play a prank on Nell.  
"Nell, what is that in your back?"  
"What? I have something on my back?"  
"Yeah, it seems like a small spider." - said Kensi playing along.  
"For love of God, take it off. I'm not a big fan of spiders. Seriously. Please!" - said Nell scared  
The three started to laugh.  
"What's going on?"  
"I'm sorry, Nell." - said Callen while laughing.  
"Right, now i'm going to kill you." - said Nell laughing, because there's no way she could be mad at him.  
"Only if you catch me first." Callen standing up and walking to the swimming pool  
"Stop walking!"  
"I said you'd need to catch me first."  
Callen was aside of the pool, ready to take a plunge. It was what Nell though but he deceived her and pushed her to the pool. He start laughing but not for a long time because Deeks pushed him to the pool. Kensi wanted to cheat Deeks but who ended up in the pool first as her. Deeks plunged immediately afterwards.  
"You're gonna regret that, Callen."  
"I wanna see that" - said Callen Callen left the pool and went to rest for a sunbed but the rest remained in the pool. He was practically dry when Nell grabbed the garden hose and started watering him.  
"Those two are having so much fun." - Said Deeks  
"I told you there was something between them."  
"Not necessarily. They aroe friends."  
"Do you ever saw Callen making those jokes with me, for example?"  
"Touché."  
"Give me the hose." - Said Callen laughing.  
"No, only if you catch me first." - said Nell that was having a lot of fun. Callen stoped for a few minutes but then went running after Nell and hold her.  
"Ah! Let me go!" - said Nell laughing.  
"Not until you stop with it." - said Callen putting the hose away of his face.  
"Kensi help me!" - said Nell laughing.  
"You screwed yourself in the mess, now get out of it." - said Kensi and Callen laughed.  
"Thanks a lot! How will I get out of it? He is very strong."  
"Thans for the comple..." - Callen had no time to finished what he was going to say because Nell sent water to his face.  
"You think that's very funny, isn't it? "- asked Callen  
"In fact, it is." - changelled Nell  
"Oh yes?" - said Callen pulling her closer to him to be able to take the hose.  
"Ah!" - screamed Nell. She didn't know if she had done that because he made her laugh or simply because they were closer than they have ever been.  
Callen was completely wet and there was no space between the bodies of both. Nell could feel his chest rising up and down every time he breathed. She was starting to like him. Not that she didn't like before but no is different. It looked like he was giving "hopes" to her.  
Callen was also beginning to feel attracted to Nell, but he thought she wouldn't want anything with him.  
"So the game is not over yet?" - said Deeks. Callen was distracted and Nell ran away.  
"Let them." - said Kensi giving him a nudge.  
"Hey!What? I want to join them." - said Deeks laughing and Kensi hitted him. "Ouch! You're crude!"  
"I love you too." - joked Kensi in a tone of joy.  
"What a beautiful service." - said Callen seeing how soggy he was and Nell was still laughing.  
He went to get the towel and began to dry up. Nell couldn't stop staring at Callen and once again Kensi noticed.  
"Well guys, i'll grill more beefs and burguers for dinner." - said Callen  
"Okay. I'll help you." - said Deeks while leaving the pool. Nell went for the pc and was passing the photos from the camera. Kensi sat beside her of.  
"You have here some great pictures!"  
"Thank you. Since i was a kid I like photography, so I decided to bring the camera to take pictures for later recall. "- said Nell  
"Then, can you send me your holiday snaps?"  
"Sure." - said Nell smiling  
"Let me see that one." It was the picture that Nell had taken while Callen was sleeping. Kensi smiled and Nell began to blush.  
"It's awesome!" Kensi didn't say nothing about the fact that Nell was blushing. But she was, which meant that she had a reason to take that picture...and Kensi knew it. "You two seemed very amused."  
"Yeah, you know Callen was being funny and I paid in the same currency."  
"Obviously."- said Kensi trying to disguise the reason Nell had done it. She wanted to wait for something else to happen to ask her a question.  
They had dinner always making fun of each other, and after it...  
"Do you guys want to go to a bar, dance a little?" - asked Deeks  
"I wouldn't take the risk to go with him to a bar." - said Kensi. Callen and Nell laughed.  
"Why do you have to be always like this? "- Deeks said smiling "It's this because you deserve it."  
"Okay." - Deeks said rolling his eyes. "You're coming or no?"  
"You can count me in." - said Callen.  
"I think I'll stay. I'm very tired. " - said Nell  
"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." - insisted Callen  
"Okay, okay." - Said Nell accepting  
...  
"Well, this is full." - Said Callen "No hay problema mi amigo. I booked a table." - said Deeks winking.  
"Cool." - said Callen surprised."Let's sit then."  
They took theirs sits and, of course, Deeks and Kensi were sitting together on the bench.  
"Good night! What will you want?" - asked the waiter.  
"Girls?" - said Callen offering them the turn.  
"Two margaritas, please." - said Nell.  
"Checked girl. I like it." - said Callen smiling. "Two beers for us. Deeks, so how did you find this bar?" - asked Callen  
"On a undercover mission where I met a ..." - Deeks stopped because Kensi was no longer enjoying the joke. "Okay, I'll stop talking." - Callen laughed.  
"Are you in for a little game of darts?" - asked Callen  
"Let's go!" - said everyone.  
"So the teams are me and Kensi and both of you." - said Nell  
"We're gonna kick your asses." - said Kensi  
"Hahahah, i wanna see that." - said Callen  
"Let's play." - said Deeks throwing a dart. Hit the 9.  
"Well done, Deeks." - said Callen  
"Thanks, bro."  
"Now, it's my turn." - said kensi. Hit the 6. "Calm down, boys. I'm just warming up."  
"Hu, hu. Now it's me." - Callen was very focused until Nell began to blow him in the neck. Callen shivered. "This is not fair! Where is fair play, uh?"  
"Oh c'mon, play! Don't so weak!" - said Kensi. He hited the 7.  
"This is how you want to play?" - asked Deeks. "Ok. Let's play!" "Come on then." - Said Nell who hit the 3 because Callen tickled. Now it was Deeks. He hited the 4.  
On Kensi's turn, Deeks decided to make her neck massage to distracted her.  
"Stop it! I'm trying to play!"  
"You were the ones who wanted a game like this." - said Callen  
"Ok, i give up."  
"Who's the weak, now?" - asked Callen joking and Kensi showed her tongue.  
"Let's dance Deeks."  
"You're not coming?" - asked Nell  
"No, i'm not a great dancer." - said Callen  
"C'mon. You convinced me to come, at least you would dance."  
"Ok, but later."  
"Done"  
Callen sat down and he was drinking his beer while the others were dancing. Nell was dancing alone instead of Kensi and Deeks that were dancing together.  
"Hey, can i buy you a drink?" - asked a stranger. Callen didn't like the approximation of the unknown and became alert.  
"No, thank you. I'm fine." - said Nell  
"C'mon, is just a drink."  
"No seriously, thanks." Callen noticed that Nell was getting uncomfortable with the situation and he got closer.  
"C'mon baby girl."  
"She's already dating." - said Callen to the stranger. Nell as surprised with his answer.  
"Ok pal." The stranger walked away.  
"Oh, thank god! Thank you!"  
"You're welcome. Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, now i fine" - said Nell smiling. Callen smiled back. "I just don't know how he didn't noticed it was a lie. I mean, a man like you would never date a woman like me." Callen understood Nell's point but he was a little sad.  
"You're saying i'm not good?"  
"Oh my god, no! You're great. I'm just saying that womens like me never atracted guys like you. It's just it."  
"If you think like that we should continue lying or other people will think the same."  
Nell didn't understood what Callen said.  
"You dance?" - asked Callen  
"To see how you dance? Yes, of course!" Both laughed.  
They danced two musics and Nell saw that what Callen said was a lie. He knew how to dance and getting involved in the music.  
After two songs sounded shaken a ballad. Now they were almost closer as a few hours earlier. Nell put her arms around the his and shortly after, Nell leaned conpletely against him. They were really closer and Callen felt that there were something between them. He couln't explain it but it seemed so right.  
"Deeks."  
"Yeah."  
"Look at them. They look so cute." Both smiled  
"Maybe they were of seeing us like that and decided to do the same."  
"Don't be a fool. There's something between them. Maybe they don't want to admit it but there's something."  
It was 2am when they arrived home  
"It was a big night, but now i will sleep." - said Callen  
"Me too." - said Nell  
"We're going to sleep too. See you tomorrow." - said Deeks.


	4. Chapter 4

The truth is that they had drunk more than they should. Not enough to laugh at anything or say nonsense, but enough to stagger. Callen and Nell were almost at the top of the stairs when she stumbled but didn't fall because he grabbed her. It was a few inches separating them. Nell tried to settle into his beautiful blue eyes and not look to his lips, otherwise, she had kissed him.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I think so. Should have drunk less." - Nell smiled.  
"Come, I'll help you." They came to the room and Callen was taking a quick shower, while Nell just lay to rest. Callen was about to open the door when Nell stood and walked toward the bathroom. For a moment, she had forgotten that Callen was there, and as he was leaving they shocked. As a gentleman he is, Callen turned so that Nell wouldn't hurt herself. Callen wanted to apologize, but the words stuck in his throat as he stared into Nell's eyes. Hazel eyes ... the most perfect eyes he has ever seen. The same had happened to Nell. Callen's eyes looked like two doors to that much wanted paradise... They were looking at each other for a few minutes, but none seemed to want to stop.  
Nell was tired of hiding what she was felling and decided to act. She began stroking his face and Callen followed her touch. The space between their faces were already minimal and Callen took the command. He did what he thought he should have done a long time ago. He kissed her shyly waiting for her reaction. Nell continued the kiss and Callen turned them, still on the floor, getting Nell under him. The kiss was passionate and unrushed, because none of them wanted to leave. Nell was surprised at how calm and passionate Callen could be, though he never or almost never show it. His lips were soft, agile and had the taste of alcohol and his beard tickled. Nell laughed.  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"Sorry, but your beard tickles." Callen laughed and continued the kiss. Nell began to take off his shirt and he didn't stop her. It wasn't for have drunk to much that Nell was doind that, or maybe it was, but one thing is certain, she couldn't stand much waiting. Callen began to kiss her neck. She laughed again. He soon realized it was because of the beard, but he didn't stop. Nell began to caress the little hair he had and Callen raised them, putting Nell softly on the bed.  
"You sure you wanna do this?" Nell didn't answer, just kissed him and Callen realized it was a yes and he took her sweater.  
...  
"What are you doing?" - asked Kensi, while Deeks kissed her neck.  
"I'm trying to do something interesting." - He replied with a cheeky tone.  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Hu, hu". - Said Deeks kissing her. Clothes began to be drawn. While Callen and Nell were first together, Kensi and Deeks not, but nevertheless, it was still special and loving. Everything is perfect in this moment, the moonlight you see through the window, the brightness of the stars that glorifies over this act of love and the simple fact that they are there to show how much they love each other.  
"You're beautiful, Kensi."  
"And you're the sweetest man I've ever met."  
"I love you, Kens."  
"I love you, Deeks."  
The kisses and caresses demonstrated desire and affection and Nell felt like a princess in Callen's arms. He was very gentle and caring, knew how to please. Nell thought he was experienced enough, because surely he had been with many women, but the truth is that is not the same. Most relationships that Callen had was just a 'one night thing', and this case was different ... all was different ... Nell was different.  
Callen believed it wasn't a one-night stand, because the two were in love and that moment was being magical. Only the two mattered, it seemed the world had stopped to "watch" this gesture of love ... they were making love. Every touch and every word was perfect. The universe never had the privilege to "see" so much passion.  
"Callen?" - Nell called breathlessly.  
"Yes? ... Is something going on?"  
"It's ... I love you." Callen smiled and kissed her.  
"I love you too." - Callen said giving her a kiss on the forehead before retiring. Nell snuggled against his chest. Callen couldn't believe in what had happened.  
After a few minutes, both fell asleep.  
"Good morning!" - Kensi said as she turned to face Deeks.  
"Good morning, Princess."  
"Come on. Let's wake up so we can enjoy the beach."  
"Really? After what happened you just say that?" - Deeks said indignantly.  
"Oh, you know I love every night with you." - She said kissing him. "Now, get up."  
...  
Nell woke and saw that Callen was still sleeping with his arms around her. She smiled as she remembered last night. No one had ever made her feel so special ... Nell never had such a sweet boyfriend. Nell seemed to be daydreaming, but looking at Callen sleeping so peacefully, almost naked, in the same bed as her, Nell couldn't help but give him a kiss. Callen woke up to the touch.  
"Good morning". - Said Nell  
"Good morning.". - Callen smiled giving her a kiss, still asleep. "Tell me that wasn't a dream."  
"No, it wasn't a dream." - Said Nell and Callen smiled. "I love you".  
"Love you too."  
"Want to go to the beach?"  
"I'd rather stay here with you, but it's not a bad idea." - Callen said smiling  
"Yeah, me too. But they can be suspicious."  
"I know. Let's go, then." Callen had to ask this. "It was good, wasn't it?"  
"What?" - Nell hadn't realized  
"It was good, wasn't it?" Nell smiled. "I knew it." - Callen said laughing.  
"Don't be silly! ... It was better than good, but don't brag yourself." - Nell kissed  
"But it was good." Nell gave him a punch in the arm and Callen laughed. "What about this, what we tell them?"  
"This? Then it's a situation."  
"I think it became clear, after what happened last night." - Said Callen and Nell kissed him  
"But compared to what we say to them, I think it's still early, but no problem."  
"Well, we better wear ourselves." - Callen said rising but Nell pulled in for another kiss. "That's not fair." - Callen said between the kiss.  
"Life is not always fair." - Nell joked.  
"It's 11:00 am and where are those two?" - Kensi said.  
"Maybe the night was fun." - Deeks said smiling while preparing something for lunch.  
"Deeks!"  
"What?"  
"Callen is not that kind of man who 'sleeps' with a person he likes, without saying anything." - Kensi said  
"How did...?"  
"I will not answer." - Said Kensi realizing very well where he was going.  
"Okay, I'm used to it."  
"I'll call them." - Said Kensi turned but they appeared in front of her.  
"Good morning!"  
"Good morning!"  
They had lunch and then went to the beach. It was difficult for Callen and Nell to pretend that nothing happened. Callen just wanted to grab and kiss Nell, but it was still too early for them to know.  
It was a very hot day so the boys were just taking a dip. Nell took the camera to take a picture of the sea, but the lens was pointed at Callen and Kensi, of course, noticed.  
"Nell, can I ask you a question?"  
"Yes of course!"  
"Callen is not indifferent to you, is he?"  
"No, we're friends, and of course I worry about him." - Said Nell trying to give back to the conversation.  
"Nell you understand what I mean. He is not indifferent to you?... In terms of love?"  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because I noticed yesterday that you had enough photos of him in the camera, because of your jokes, beacuse you took a picture of him right now, because you two couldn't take your eyes off of each other. Because you sleep grabbing each other."  
"How do you know that last part?" - Nell asked surprised.  
"That was when I call you first. You weren't responding so I opened the door to see what was happening and I caught you sleeping and Callen was grabbing you."  
"You saw us like that, because I had a nightmare and I felt safer if he had his arms around me. That's it."  
"So nothing is going on between you two?" Nell didn't respond. "That's a 'yes something is happening between us'? Nell, you know you can trust me."  
"Okay, you got me. Yeah something is going on between us."  
"Now I want to hear." Kensi smiled  
"I never thought I'd say this, but I always had a crush on him. And after seeing him like that in the room ..."  
"... What happened?" - Kensi asked curiously.  
"Nothing. Simply he had forgotten to his clothes to wear after the bath and left the bathroom just in a towel. I told him it was okay, but the truth is that I couldn't stop looking at him."  
"Okay, I'm enjoying it. But I bet you have seen many men in a towel." They both laughed. "He didn't drop the towel?" - Kensi asked with a mischievous grin.  
"Oh, don't be silly!" - Nell said laughing  
"I'm sorry. But I guess you would not mind." Nell blushed.  
"And yes, I saw a lot of men in a towel. But nothing compares. He is a perfect man. He is charming, friendly, beautiful and with a body ... My God!"  
"I would have liked seeing the scene of the bath." - Kensi winked. "And yes, he is very well built man." They both laughed. "But more ... Tell me more."  
"Yesterday, it seems that soon everything changed. He kissed me and I couldn't believe it. All I had said was a lie. And, you know, one thing leads to another ..."  
"Oh my God! You ...? How was that? What did you say?"  
"How do you think that was? Wonderful, of course! He is a God (sigh) and super sweet. Never felt this about anyone before. And I said that womens like me doesn't attracted men like him."  
"Callen always said he attracted more intellectual women."  
"Yeah ... and here we are." - Said Nell  
"It's good to see you so passionate."  
"It's good to be so. Especially by a man with a huge heart."  
"I only tell you this ... advantage. Men like him aren't born every day. Still can't believe both of you ... you know ..."  
"Made love? Neither do I, but it happened." They both laughed  
The boys came out of the water and were playing volleyball. They played very well alone, but only the two wasn't fun.  
"The girls want to play?" - Asked Deeks.  
"Why not?" - Kensi said. Predictably Kensi was on Deeks's team. It was a good game. Of course in the middle there was always some mischief, but it was all normal. Kensi could outpoint Deeks and, as always, was bragging. Nell made several service points which left Callen impressed. In a bid Callen was unintentionally against Nell, who fell, and he immediately apologized thinking he had hurt her. Kensi and Deeks watched how sweet they were to each other, as Callen didn't hesitate to see if Nell had a head wound. The touch was gentle and a bit shy as they were being observed. Nell liked or thought best loved seeing him worried, but also didn't hesitate to rest it telling him that all was well with a hand on his chest. Both smiled at each other and then immediately Callen helped her stand up. Sure Nell is a dispatched woman who knows to take care of herself, but she couldn't stand the fact that Callen is so worried and protective. She never needed a man to take care of her, but now everything was different. Both liked each other and it was noticed perfectly.  
After half an hour of play, they decided to go for a swim.  
"This game killed me. I'll Take a swim, someone comes?" - Asked Nell. No one answered, but Deeks and Callen were exchange very suspicious looks. Nell was about to speak, but was interrupted when Callen took her in his arms, as Deeks took Kensi. Nell first startled and let out a scream as Kensi, but then she stoped fighting to get out of Callen's arms, since it was in them that she wanted to be. Both were with them to lap up the water, throwing them when they arrived. Then it was their turn to dive. It was already 5 pm when everyone left the water.  
"This is what was a beach day." - Callen said as they headed ace towels. Nell went ahead of him and he couldn't help noticing the way she walks.  
"Oh it was." - Deeks said.  
Sitting down on the towels, there was a boy who sat playing ahead of them. Callen saw that he wanted to make a castle, but it wasn't right, so he decided to help him.  
"Want some help?"  
"Yes."  
Callen helped him make the castle and Jonhatan beamed and clapped before the castle well done. Callen smiled and looked back to see the others laughing with the reaction of the boy. Callen taught him that the castle would be perfect if he puts water in the sand.  
"What's your name?"  
"Jonhatan."  
"And how old are you?"  
"Four." - Answered Jonhatan showing the number with his fingers.  
"My name is Callen. And I have more or less the same age as should be your daddy."  
"I have no daddy." - Said the boy a bit sad and Callen felt guilty for having brought it up.  
"Jonhatan? I told you to not bother people."  
"No, not at all. He couldn't do the castle and I came to help him."  
"Yes, Mom. Now I know a trick to do a perfect castle." Callen smiled.  
"Okay. You stay here, playing?"  
"Yes."  
"Behave yourself, then."  
"So what do you want to do now?" - asked Callen  
"A giant castle!" - Jonhatan said excitedly.  
"Okay, let's do it!"  
Obviously Kensi and Deeks were enjoying the afternoon toghether and Nell, didn't want to stayed there holding the candle so she went to play with Callen and Jonhatan.  
"Can I join you guys?"  
"Yes! Another character to the story." Nell looked at Callen who made an expression of who knew nothing.  
"Oh, yeah. And what is my character?"  
"So I'm the prince, Callen is the King and you the queen." Nell and Callen looked at each other and smiled. "But I still don't know your name."  
"Nell. My name is Nell."  
"You're beautiful, Nell."  
"Thank you! And you are very sweet, Jonhatan."  
After that, the three began to build a giant castle. Nell could see how Callen was affectionate with children. Upon looking Callen she saw such tenderness ... If he ever had children, he would be a great dad. Callen felt so good when he was with children ... it was all so natural.  
They were all having fun when ...  
"You guys are a couple?" - Asked Jonhatan innocently and Nell were shocked.  
"Why do you think that?" - Asked Callen  
"Because your friends are there to do what adults do, and you are here always looking to each other." Callen smiled to himself.  
"And you are a very, very smart boy." - Callen said as he took the Jonhatan on his lap and tickled him.  
Jonhatan also wanted to tickled Callen and Nell to helped him. Callen could only laugh. Nell loved Callen laugh. It was so genuine and contagious.  
"This is not fair!'s Two against one." - Callen said.  
"Jonhatan, come on we gotta go." - Said Jonhatan's mother approaching.  
"Ooohhh."  
"Go on, champion. I'll see you around." - Callen fired up giving him a hifive.  
"Goodbye, Jonhatan." - Said Nell  
"Goodbye." - Said Jonhatan waving.  
Not long before they also went home.  
Dinner was quick and after eating, Callen went to the garden. Kensi, Deeks and Nell were on the couch watching tv. Nell was always peeking through the curtains to see if she saw Callen. It was a beautiful night with a magnificent moonlight and the sky was full of stars.  
"Go to him. It's not worth hiding it anymore. We already know that something's going on between you." - Kensi said. "Go there." Nell ran to the garden as Kensi said 'go'. Callen was looking at the stars and he just had time to see who it was because Nell gave him a kiss.  
"Hey. It was all miss?"  
"Don't play. You have no idea what I suffered today for not being able to give you a kiss."  
"But now you did." Callen kissed her  
"They know."  
"What?"  
"What we dated. Kensi suspected because when I had the nightmare, she saw us sleeping and you had your arms around me ... and I always take photographs of you."  
"You take me pictures?"  
"Yes." Nell laughed  
"I want to see them."  
"Lovebirds, Sam is on skype!"  
Callen and Nell were giving hands while walking into the room. Nell sat down in Callen's lap.  
"What's up that I'm not noticing?" everyone laughed  
"Yeah, partner. Nell and I, we date."  
"It's about time! Those looks at work had to be something. I'm happy for both of you."  
"Thank you, partner. And how are things going there?"  
"It's okay. Chicks are loving Barcelona."  
"Don't forget my sweater!" - Said Callen  
"No, i won't forget it. Well, folks we talk tomorrow or so."  
"Ok Bye, Sam!" - Kensi said.  
"Goodbye and behave yourselves!" Everyone laughed.  
"Well, how about a movie?" - Asked Callen  
"Why not? And what is the movie?" - Asked Deeks  
"I can not choose. For me it is indifferent."  
"It may be the "That Awkward Moment"?" All agreed and Kensi put the dvd.  
"You want popcorn?" asked Nell  
"Let yourself stay here, I'll pick them." - Callen said rising but Nell prevented him  
"No, let yourself be seat down, I will."  
"Okay, you won." Nell returned with two cups of popcorn. As was expected, she sat on the lap of her prince. The two were holding hands watching the movie that only made them laugh. Again, Nell stopped to enjoy the laugh of Callen that was so genuine ... and every time he laughed, Nell laughed even more because of his laugh. A night to remember, like all these days. Popcorn were stolen, exchanged and also stolen kisses, but above all, much happiness and joy were shared by all.  
The movie was almost over when Callen realized that Nell had fallen asleep on his chest. He called her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, but Nell was even sleeping.  
"I'll take her up and also I'll sleep. See you tomorrow." - Callen said softly  
"Go there. See you tomorrow!" - Deeks said. Callen took Nell in and took her to bed. Nell moved in his lap and he held her best so that she wouldn't fall. After lie her in bed, he put on his pajamas and lay with her. Callen layed and Nell snuggled up in his chest. Callen caressed her in the face as he watched her sleeping so peacefully. Even asleep, Nell moved to give a hand to Callen, that looked at the gesture and smiled shortly after.  
Everything was going swimmingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Kensi ended up falling asleep on Deeks's shoulder. He noticed that Kensi was asleep and he lay down on the couch pulling her along.  
The sun radiated through the curtains when Callen woke up with a strange emptiness in his chest. Nell was sleeping with her back to him and seeing her like this, Callen came up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Nell turned in her sleep and leaned her head against his Callen's chest, who, now already felt much better with his princess in his arms.  
It was the best feeling in the world to have someone in your arms...someone whom we can call 'mine', in whom you trust to talk about what scares us, with whom we can share our happiness...someone to protect with all our strength, someone to whom we can ask for a goodnight kiss because somehow you'll sleep better, and a good morning kiss because we believe that kiss will make our day better...someone to who you say 'I love you' with all the certainties and ' I don't want to lose you' because that is our greatest fear. But above all is someone whom we call 'home' because that person happens to be our home, our world. It's to who we tell all, with who we spent the day in bed because we don't feel like to go to work. It's with this person that we want to spend our life and we share everything with her all the time, whether happy or unhappy.  
"Good morning." - said Nell with a sleepy voice.  
"Good morning, princess." - said Callen twirling Nell's hair  
"You won't get up?"  
"I feel like spending the day in bed, like this, just the two of us." Nell smiled. "And i want to ser the photos you took of me". Both laughed  
"They're really bad, but i'll show you." - said Nell getting up to go get the camera. Nell began showing him the photographs and stopped at the one where Nell was dancing samba.  
"This is very pretty." Callen give her a kiss. "It was when we were playing 'truth or dare'?"  
"Yeah. When Deeks said one consequence was having to kiss one of you." Callen smiled. "I still had to think twice to see which one i would do. "  
"Why?"  
"Because otherwise, had chosen to kiss you and it was not the right time."  
"For me there was no problem." Callen laughed and Nell hit him in the arm. "I'm sincere. Who says the truth doesn't deserve punishment." "But I didn't know if you felt the same too, so i didn't do anything until i know."  
"I already feel the same a long time ago, but i never had the courage to show it." - Callen said looking into her eyes.  
" , the NCIS agent who has the courage to go after bad guys alone, but doesn't have courage to show what he feels." - said Nell joking.  
"It's harder than it looks. You know perfectly that i'm not good at 'showing feelings'. But it was hard...all this time without doing anything and seeing that every time you dealt better with Eric." They continued to see the photos. "Well, you like a lot to get me photos on the beach and sleeping...for what i see." - joked Callen  
"Don't be silly. You're a good model for photos so it's no my fault." Nell smiled.  
"Now I get why you were in the kitchen." They both laughed. "But seriously, they are spectacular. Why don't you persue this?"  
"You really want to see me out of NCIS?"  
"No, quite the opposite. In fact you could do both at the same time. "  
"How...?"  
"So, you create a blog or so and shoots. Maybe one day someone will give you due credit."  
"It's really sweet that you want to help but i already have the due credit...yours. And I know you'd probably say 'the merit of a person skilled in the subject' but the truth is that i already have the credit of who i love and it was never my intention to follow the area of photography. I like, well i love but only as a hobby."  
"I just think that so much talent shouldn't be wasted."  
"Oh, what you want is seeing me outside of work." - joked Nell  
"Ok." Callen pretended to be grumpy.  
"I'm kidding." Nell gave him a kiss.  
...  
"Good morning!"  
"Good morning, Kens. Autch! I think i broke something."  
"Seriously, Deeks? You don't last a night on the couch with your girlfriend?"  
"If you'd stop eating so many cookies, it helped." - joked Deeks  
"You're so stupid!"  
"I love you too." - Deeks said while trying to kiss her.  
"I don't want kisses." Kensi pulled him away  
"You don't want them."  
"No."  
"Ok." Deeks did nothing, just leaned back on the couch waiting for Kensi to turn around for him.  
"You really know how to act with a woman." - said Kensi upset.  
"What? Now I don't understand anything. I gave you kisses, you said you didn't want then and I stoped. Now you're upset because i don't give you kisses. I no longer understand women." - said Deeks laughing.  
"You are very funny, but then don't complain."  
"Oh, you won't be upset, will you?" Deeks began to give her kisses on the neck. "Hum?"  
"I told you i don't want kisses." He didn't stop and start to tickle her. Kensi laughed.  
"Well, there's a lot of fun down there." - Callen said laughing and Nell laughed. "How about a movie?"  
"Great idea! 'Mamma Mia'?" - Nell asked excitedly. "I've always loved this movie."  
"Fine for me. Never saw the movie, so. And i'll do whatever it takes to see you with that smile on your face." Nell kissed him.  
"Stop it!" - Kensi said while she was laughing.  
"You are no longer upset?"  
"I am." Deeks made her more ticklish.  
"That's enough! Ok, I'm no longer upset."  
"Are you serious?"  
"No. Ok, im not!"  
"Yeah, i thought it too."  
"You're bad." Kensi throwing him a pillow  
"Yeah but you like it"  
...  
During the film, started the song "Honey, Honey". Nell couldn't resist and started singing to Callen.  
"Honey, honey! How he thrills me, hu hu, honey, honey...Honey, honey, nearly kills me hu, hu, honey, honey. I've heard about him before. I wanted to know some more. No i know what they mean, he's a love machine." Callen grabbed her and turned them.  
"I love you, Nell." She didn't said anything...just kissed him.  
...  
"Well, shall we have lunch?"  
"What exactly?"  
"Well, we need Callen."  
"Leave him. Let's order pizza or something."  
"Okay I'll ask them if they fals want." - said Kensi  
...  
"Can i?"  
"Of course." - said Nell  
"Well, lovebirds we'll order pizza for lunch. You also want?"  
"Yes sure. Sorry if we didn't go downstairs but we wanted to stay here together." - said Callen smiling.  
"No problem. Enjoy it. After I bring you pizza." - Kensi said smiling. "What you are watching?"  
"Mamma Mia. I love the movie and he hadn't seen it yet so..."  
"Ok. I don't bother you anymore."  
*The bell rang*  
"I go!" - Deeks said. "Hum so good." Deeks was enjoying the smell of the pizza.  
"Give it to me." Kensi was going to bring pizza to Callen and Nell  
"To me you don't take the food to the room." -said Deeks joking but Kensi just rolled her eyes  
...  
"Come in." - said Nell  
"Here you have your lunch."  
"I could get used to it." - Said Callen and Nell looked at him. Callen laughed. "I'm kidding."  
"I'm going down. If you need anything call."  
...  
"What will we do in the afternoon?" - Deeks said ending his slice of pizza.  
"Those two want to stay in bed and I think we could go to the amusement park. What you think?"  
"We'll leave them alone?" Both laughed.  
"Ok, it can be. C'mon then."  
...  
"It's a really cool movie." - Said Callen  
"It is. Reminds me of when I was little and my parents were putting ABBA on the radio. It was a party whenever it happened." Callen has not stopped smiling. The song "Lay all your love on me" sounded on television and that was the one that Callen knew the lyrics by heart.  
"I wasn't jealous before we met, now every man that i see is a potential threat. And i'm possessive it isn't nice, you heard me saying that smocking was my only vice. But now it isn't true, now everything is new. And all i've learned has overturned, i beg of you."  
It wasn't usual to hear him sing but the truth is that Callen sang very well.  
"Don't go wasting your emotion. Lay all your love on me. Don't go sharing your devotion. Lay all your love on me." Nell completed while pulling him by the shirt for a kiss.  
...  
"May I?" - Kensi asked knocking on the door. Callen and Nell smiled.  
"You can." - Said Callen  
"Sorry to bother, but it was just to say that I and Deeks go to the amusement park. Anything, call."  
"Okay, go. Have fun!" - Said Nell  
"And you two behave yourselves!" The three laughed  
...  
"You ready?"  
"I am. We can go." - Kensi said  
...  
"Wow! I'm Feeling like a kid again."- said Deeks looking to the huge Park right in front of him.  
"You are a child every day." She loves to joke with him  
"Why am I still talking?"  
"Because even a child like you needs to do it." Deeks laughed  
"From where do we start?"  
"Roller coaster!" - said Kensi excited  
"And i am the child." - muttered Derks quietly  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing ... roller coaster."  
"C'mon!"  
...  
"I'm not a big fan of movies, but this onde is worth to watch. Great cast and is an interactive movie. I'm enjoying it." - Callen said smiling  
"Glad you like. And yes, they are good actors. Mainly Meryl Streep. I watch her movies since I have memory."  
"I really like Pierce Brosnan. He has charisma, acts well..."  
"It's charming." - Nell completed  
"That too, but I'm not ...?" - asked Callen laughing.  
"But you're not an actor." They both laughed.  
"I see, so we have to be an actor to be charming?"  
"Not necessarily. You just need to be a man with blue eyes, turning, sexy and fight crime with style."  
"That was the best answer i havê everr heard."  
"I know." Both laughed  
...  
"Ok, you don't catche me on a roller coaster again."  
"You're so weak. It's just a roller coaster, Deeks!"  
"No. .. it's not just a roller coaster. It is the object of my nightmares as a child." Kensi started laughing. "You can laugh, but i caught a little scared to death."  
"Oh yeah? What was it?"  
"It was my birthday and my dad wanted to surprise me. Then he brought me to a roller coaster at the amusement park that existed only twice during the year. It is obvious that every child would love to ride a roller coaster and I was completely happy. Except for my unhappiness, that day, the mountain broke down and we were 'stuck' at the top. The worst thing is that my father had heart problems, and began to feel unwell. I started getting scared and wondering what was happening as I watched my father suffering. I only remember that it suddenly started again, and if it wasn't him, despite not being well, I think i wouldn't be here today. If he hadn't grab me, I had flown completely. They took him to the hospital and it was a close call that I didn't become an orphan that night...Now you know why I do not like roller coasters."  
"Sorry that I made you remember that moment..."  
"It's ok. I can't be afraid of things forever."  
"Well, let's forget it and go back to the fun." - Kensi said smiling  
"Yeah, is better."  
"Target shooting"  
"Target shooting." - Agreed Deeks  
"Film finished, and I'm starving." - said Callen  
"So let's make a cake. Therefore they also can eat when they arrive."  
"I don't know. I think the cake will disappear in a few seconds."  
"Don't be greedy! Come on let's get things ready."  
"And it will be about...?" - adked Callen  
"I don't know, we can make a fruit cake." - said Nell while showing some fruits to Callen.  
"Good idea. Hands-on, then."  
First step, put all the ingredients on the kitchen counter.  
Second step ... well I guess this is not quite as they appear in recipes. Chosen ingredients, it was necessary to balance the quantities since it was for four people. An ingredient: flour, and it was a great hubbub.  
While Nell was busy with the eggs, Callen has been measuring the amount of flour that was necessary, but as is obvious, it wasn't all. Nell started to see flour falling ahead of her and that was when she noticed that Callen began to play with the flour. She stopped what she was doing and started throwing him flour and so started a war full of flour in kitchen.  
After a few minutes both already appeared two snowmen. Nell loved these games with Callen. First it was with the hose in the pool...now with flour...  
These were moments that were making the holidays special. Callen hold her closer to him and started to pour flour over them and kissed her.  
Nell couldn't explain, but found it romantic, perhaps because he was doing it, despite the kitchen being completely disorganized.  
...  
Kensi and Deeks went to get some shoots.  
"A round please." - Asked Deeks. "You'll see that I will win the biggest teddy bear."  
"We will see." - Kensi said smiling  
"I'll win but like all winners, I need inspiration." Kensi soon realized where he was goinf and gave him a kiss. Deeks loves all the kisses they both share, but this was diferent.  
There was just the two of them. The only noise in the air was of their hearts beating faster and the sound of their heavy breathing.  
If the beat of a butterfly's wings can cause a typhoon halfway around the world...then the sound of those two completely passionate hearts could originate hundreds of volcanoes. But the difference between these volcanoes was simple ... none of them belching lava, but a pleasant fragrance that made everyone fall in love with all who lived around them, and even those seeds that no longer yield fruit, were reborn of ashes. When the kiss ended, both simply let themselves get that moment to look into each other's eyes.  
"Well...this was somthing."  
"Now, don't you win the teddy." - Kensi joked. And he won. Deeks always hit the target and won the teddy bear. The board had two positions for target shooting and in the other there was a man whose daughter was sad, because the bear Deeks had won was the last.  
Kensi looked at Deeks who approved what his look meant.  
"Here, take it, little girl. Guess that means more to you than to both of us." - said Deeks smiling  
"Thank you!" The girl hugged Deeks. Kensi couldn't help but smile after that so affectionate gesture.  
"You're welcome."


	6. Chapter 6

"You were very sweet in giving the bear to the girl." Kensi was smiling from ear to ear and her heart was filled with pride and happiness for left been enchanted by a man so generous and thoughtful.  
"She needs it more than the two of us, after all we are adults." - said Deeks watching the girl's contagious happiness after receiving the bear.  
Deeks hadn't the perfect childhood, which forced him to grow up faster. But if there was one thing that puzzled him was the happiness of the children with a simple toy. A toy with eyes, mouth and ears like us, but it doesn't see, it doesn't speak or hear. Or will it? He let his thoughts wander in even for a few seconds. Does that toy can do more than we think? Well, the truth is it can. It can take the kids, and adults too, to let themselves be carried away by imagination, difficult thing in the world we live in because we tend to think that there is nothing beyond what already exists. But there is. There has to be! Otherwise, would come the time when all we do would be remotely operated, mechanical and our heads wouldn't be needed. We would be simple machines.  
Good thing we aren't, otherwise how could we invent a world full of princesses and happy endings when all we see is sadness and war? This is one of the positive aspects of the human being. We managed to get over the difficulties, go over that dark cloud that prevents us from seeing the blue sky, fighting a war...at least between our heart and are able to imagine and express what we feel, knowing perfectly well that we have to be rational.  
Returning to the bear...doesn't speak, it's a fact, but tells stories of warriors and princesses, of conquerors and conquered. Or at least, that's what our imagination wants that happen.  
Doesn't speak, but we're only able to hear them if we pay attention. Attention that requires concentration and of course the most precious ingredient of all...imagination. Just so our heart can feel their words and our head is capable to process them, building a story that makes us dream awake. They are just toys, but as the animals, for example, you can also create ties with an inanimate object. Inanimate not for us, maybe for the world. We have feelings, teddy bears don't, but we are kids are these simple toys invented by the man that teaches having feelings. A beautiful word - feeling - but we are not always able to understand or explain. Teddy bears help us realizing this, because if we are happy we smile like the bear but if we're sad, it seems that also the bear changes, is not the same at that time, and when we grow, we can't get rid of it because it is difficult, we create ties.  
*So is because of that that all bears are made with a smile?* Yes Deeks, they are. It was a way that man has invented in order to spread happiness and demonstrate that even and demonstrate that even the simplest things and also the less obvious are those that fill our hearts with joy.  
"Deeks. Deeks!"  
"Sorry, i was thinking."  
"So that's why now smells like burnt." Kensi couldn't resist and had to say that.  
"That was a hint? Because it was...ouch! Think you hit on the wound and my heart is broken."  
"Don't complain and let's buy some candies to take." - said Kensi  
"Na, na. First we go to another bank. I still want to give you a bear, though." Deeks smiled  
"Aww so sweet!" Kensi pulled him into a kiss and Deeks raised it in the air. Again, just the two of them mattered.  
At that moment Kensi felt like a ballerina when 'conquer' the air like a simple feather left to the will of the wind. Wind that looked at her eyes and gestured with his lips the most three beautiful words in the world: I love you!  
...  
"I adore you, Nell."  
"I adore you too." They were about to share a kiss when Callen, once again, threw her flour to the face and started running around the kitchen counter. They looked like two children trying to catch each other until Callen slipped into flour that was scattered on the floor.  
"Ow!" - moaned Callen  
"Are you okay?" - asked worriedly Nell but het concern was to reward...flour. Callen laughed more than he ever had laughed.  
"Silly! I worried about you and you pretended." - Nell said between the laugh because she couldn't be indifferent to the contagious joy of his laugh.  
"Oh my God! Ah ah ah ah! I hurted my elbow, but it was not enough to stop playing."  
"Well, only for our survival is better stop or even one of us will get hurt seriously." - warned Nell  
"You're right. Let's fix this mess or when they come, they still think that a hurricane passed through the kitchen." Callen laughed again and Nell couldn't hide her laugh.  
Deeks had already achieved a teddy bear for Kensi. It was not as big as the previous one, but the intention is what counts.  
"Now let's buy the candy so we can go home."  
"I just hope that when we arrived, the house is not turned inside out." - Deeks joked  
"You're so mischievous."  
"Thank you." They both smiled  
"Good afternoon. I want american candies."  
"7 dollars, please." - Said the trader. Kensi nudged Deeks.  
"Woe is for paying?" Deeks teased but Kensi just rolled her eyes. "How much?"  
"Here it is and keep up the good business!" - wished Deeks  
"The cake is in the oven and I think we'd better go take a shower before they see us like a snowmen." Nell said in a louder tone, as Callen started driving into the living room as she removed her apron.  
"We have been too late." Kensi and Deeks entered the house and were amazed to look at them both.  
"What happened to you?" - Kensi asked in surprise when he saw them in that state.  
"It seems that you went through the typhoon 'flour'." - Deeks said while landing bags.  
"You got it! We were making a cake and it ended on this." replied Callen always remembering the joke and trying not to laugh.  
"We'll take a shower. Kensi do me a favor when the cake is ready take it from the oven." - asked Nell  
"Okay, don't worry. Go."  
While Callen and Nell were taking a shower, Kensi was preparing a snack along with Deeks. There was cake, biscuits, (...)  
"I say well, I could get used to this." Callen saw what was put on the table in the garden and immediately started snacking , and Kensi watched him and hited him in the hand.  
"We're not sitting." Kensi tried to look serious but it was impossible and started laughing. Callen jokingly raised his arms.  
It was an afternoon well spent. Nobody wanted to leave that room to go make dinner so they ordered Italian food. It is to imagine that a dinner with these four was not dinner without having fun. Everyone started telling jokes and Deeks didn't fail to notice the smile of his 'lady'.  
It was the most beautiful smile he had ever had the opportunity to see and envision. He was a sincere and sometimes roguish smile, but it was not the case.  
The sparkle in her eyes as she smiled Kensi resembled the moon shine at night, able to illuminate all around her. In the case of the moon is impossible to see it's 'hidden face', but with Kensi, Deeks could perfectly realize that behind that smile was a suffering woman, but with guts enough to overcome all the problems and therefore is currently smiling.  
Deeks believes that every time she smiles, a new star is born in heaven.  
"Someone is out to take a walk? Dancing a little?" - asked Callen  
"Will you excuse us, Callen, but today we will stay at home because I'm dead after the amusement park." - apologized Kensi with a tired look  
"It's okay, I understand. And you Nell, are you coming?"  
"Won't you be upset with me, will you?" - Nell asked waiting for Callen's answer  
"Of course not, for God's sake. You don't feel like it, okay. So I'll wear m to go get a drink." Nell went with Callen  
"Sorry for not going with you but i don't feel like it."  
"Never mind, Nell. It's okay. I'll just have a drink and come back. I won't be long." Callen gave her a kiss  
"Ok Go on then." - Nell said giving him a kiss right away  
"Goodbye, everybody!"  
"Bye!" They all sounded like a chorus  
"Well, guys I go to sleep. Goodnight!"  
"Good night, Nell." - Kensi said  
...  
"Good evening. I want a whiskey." - asked Callen  
"Here it is."  
"Thank you." Callen moved to the sofa and sat down. As he was alone, it wasn't long until someone has their attention on it. The woman approached.  
"May I?"  
"Of course, it's free." Callen continued to sip his drink.  
"Are you alone?" - asked the woman. She had brown hair and was tall like Kensi, but not reached to her heels.  
"I am. At least here." - fired Callen  
"Girlfriend."  
"Yes."  
"I should have known that such a good looking man, already had a girlfriend. Sorry, i didn't introduce myself. My name is Katherine."  
"And my name's Gregore. Nice to meet you, Katherine."  
A romantic song sounded at the bar.  
"I know we barely know each other, but both are alone and I think there is no harm if we dance."  
"I think there won't be any problem. At least I don't have ulterior motives." Callen smiled and went to the dance floor along with Katherine. It was normal for a more romantic dance, the pair were closer and Callen, being the gentleman he is, rested his hands on Katherine's waist. He might be aware that that dance was a casual dance, but she wasn't so. Katherine was watching Callen since he had entered the bar. She wasn't the only for sure, because when such a good looking man enters a bar always has the attention of some women. Perhaps those who are already compromised. Although compromised, no woman could fail to appreciate such perfection. Blue eyes capture everyone's attention because they look beyond two oceans, shine brighter than the biggest and hottest star in the universe and radiate passion for wherever they appear. Not to mention the way he walk. Callen, or rather G. "The Greek God" Callen, for Katherine was the most attractive man of the night. The touch of his hands on her waist, made her heart race. She knew he was compromised, but we can always dream.  
...  
Nell was asleep for a while and at first she swore she was having a dream about her prince of persia, but appeared through an unknown face who was dancing with Callen. The dream reflected on what was happening at the bar. Nell didn't care but the mysterious face started looking at him in a way that showed to have something more in mind than just dancing. Katherine approached further Callen, put her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
He seemed not to care and that was what was making Nell furious.  
The scent of Callen was leaving Katherine beside herself, but she did nothing. Not that she didn't want. Moreover, because a provocative man as him only deserved that she grabbed him and not let him go.  
Nell wanted to do something, but the dream, or rather, the nightmare was one in which we get to see what happens, but when we act, it seems that something stops us. Callen was dancing with Katherine, but his thoughts were centered on the woman who stole his heart. He wondered if she was already sleeping and if so, whether she was thinking of him as he thought of her.  
It didn't happen in reality, but in Nell's nightmare, the man she love was kissing another woman. Nell woke with a start and saw that Callen hadn't come home yet. The bed was cold because he was not there to warm it up with the fire of his body or to hold her at that time. Had spent little time since he left, but she missed having his strong arms around her and she wore one of his shirts. It was good to smell his scent.  
Callen came home and went to the room where he faced the most beautiful woman in the world sleeping in one of his shirts.  
"Good night, beautiful." Callen received no response because Nell was even asleep. He lay down and waited until she snuggles into him, but she didn't. He was surprised but let her be sleeping.  
...  
"Good morning, sleepyhead." Callen whispered in Nell's ear that was still waking up.  
"Good morning." He came over to give her a kiss but she pulled him away.  
"Nell, is everything okay?" Callen was worried because he didn't know what he had done for Nell pulling him away as well. He has no intentions of hurting her and would never do anything to see her sad.


End file.
